RyansWorld: 2030 NASCAR Google Cup season
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. By the year 2030, NASCAR and the 2030 NASCAR Monster Energy Cup season will be dominated by foreigners, women and non-heterosexual drivers from all the countries on Earth. The growing affluence of the common people created during the Roaring 2020s made big money racing possible again; even when considering the need to move to alternative fuels and high-speed mass transit. Same-sex marriage ceremonies will be regularly performed on specially designated NASCAR tracks; starting with the 2031 Daytona 500 and the 2031 Coke Zero 400. NASCAR's heterosexism during the early 21st century almost killed the sport in the West Coast of North America. Also, the glitz and glamor of basketball made it a non-violent alternative to boxing for black youth in the 2010s and 2020s who had no other marketable job skills. More black husbands in their 30s play professional basketball by 2025 as opposed to boxing and mixed martial arts. Summary Racers from this era include Jeremy Soaring Eagle (Native American), Apu Singh (a Sikh), Hiro Yamaguchi (Japanese), Kimberly Ming (Chinese), Tyrone Powers (an African-American), Michael Olafsson (Swedish), Isaac ben Gerald (Israeli), and Zoey Stenhouse (adpoted daughter of Danica Patrick and Ricky Stenhouse, Jr.). 20% of all drivers will be members of the LGBT community; even when taking the Truck Series and Nationwide Series into consideration. However, NASCAR can only have one Google Cup title holder and it will be Justin Labonte, a proud white male that comes from a strong background of NASCAR race car drivers like Terry Labonte and Bobby Labonte. However, other race car drivers like Henry Jones (from Maryland) will come in full force during the 2030s. Also in this era, Judy Childress (Richard Childress' widow) will have complete ownership of her late husband's motorsports business (Richard Childress Racing) before selling it to Patel International Motorsports on January 1, 2031. Adjusting to minorities The invocation ceremony that precedes a NASCAR race will be completely abolished, as the world in the year 2030 will be more multicultural then it is in the year 2012. Same-sex marriage will either be legal or recognized by half of the North Hemisphere and three-quarters of Western Europe by 2031; with NASCAR reluctantly recognizing LGBT employees and their spouses. Native Americans in NASCAR received limited attention on the classic television show Walker: Texas Ranger but they will not be wealthy enough to secure sponsorship and/or contracts for the Google Cup until the year 2025 (for the richest 1% of all aboriginal North Americans). By the middle of the 2029 NASCAR Google Cup Series season, NASCAR stop charging money for tickets because everybody is either viewing the race on television, YouTube, or through NASCAR's official website. Racing Venues Domestic * Daytona International Speedway (closed after the 2058 Daytona 500 to make way for the New Daytona International Speedway) * Talladega Speedway * Infineon Raceway * Watkins Glen Speedway * Darlington International Raceway * Martinsville Speedway * Homestead-Miami Speedway * Michigan International Speedway * Indianapolis Motor Speedway Foreign * Hockenheim Ring * Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours * Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca * Suzuka Speedway * Fuji Speedway * Twin Motegi Speedway * Tsukaba Circuit * Circuit Park Zandvoort * Autodromo Vallelunga Piero Taruffi * Cairo to Cape Town Rally Raid Race External links * NASCAR Invocation Category:RyansWorld Category:Racing Category:Issues of the post-rock generation